Conventional inverter-integrated alternating-current (AC) motors include: an AC motor that is fixed to a rotating shaft, and that has a cooling fan to suck a cooling airflow in through a first end wall of a motor housing; a controlling apparatus that is fixed to the motor housing so as to be positioned axially outside the first end wall of the motor housing; a cover that is mounted to the motor housing so as to cover the controlling apparatus; and brushes for passing field current to a rotor of the AC motor (see Patent Literature 1, for example).